Yu Yu Hakusho: Dragon II
by AnimeFangirl189
Summary: Amber is back and fighting along Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei once more to save the her world from the return of the evil dragons. Can she defeat them again? Come and find out.


Yu Yu Hakusho: Dragons II

By Amber Wright

Chapter 1: Escape

The dragon could hear the guard tapping on the glass of the cell doors as he moved down the row. His ears twitch to the beat. Tap...tap...tap. The guard was getting closer. Tap...tap...tap. Just a bit further, the dragon thought. The guard came into view and the dragon grabbed his heart. The guard looked over and saw that the dragon was in pain. The dragon's hair and scale were brown and his eye's were purple. Dragons have the fangs, wings, ears, and tail of a dragon's and the body of a human's.

"We need a medical team on the double," the guard called out.

The medical team hurried over and the guard unlocked the cell door. The moment the door was opened, the dragon darted forth killing two humans who were part of the medical team.

"He's escaping," yelled the guard and ran after him.

More guards joined up with the other one as the alarm sounded. The dragon ran faster killing everyone and anyone who got in his way.

"Quick put guards on all the exits. He must not be aloud to escape."

He turned a corner and spotted the outside. His mouth turned up in the corners. The door started to go down. Moving quickly he hit the ground and slid out just as the door close behind him. He stood up and brushed the dirt off him. A spotlight blinded him and shots rained down. He moved easily through them like a graceful dancer. He ran for the wall and in three jumped was over it. He landed on the other side and disappeared into the night-covered forest.

Chapter 2: Reflecting

Amber sat there on top of the Holiday Inn looking down at the city of Cheyenne, Wyoming. She was now a five hundred yearsold dragon and still in the prime of her life. Her hair was silvery white and her eyes a golden yellow. They hadn't always been that way. Two hundred years ago, her hair had been brown and her eyes hazel blue-green and she would have stay that way if it hadn't been for Eve. Eve had been a troublesome dragon. She had been the main reason Amber was a dragon in the first place. She was also the reason why Amber looked the way she does now.

"I guess that what you call irony," Amber said out loud.

Eve had wanted to turn all humans into dragons. Amber's friend, Matt, had stopped Eve once with the Dragon's Eye Gem. It was a gem that put a dragon to sleep as long as the dragon was wearing it. When the gem was removed the dragon woke up. Amber believed that Logan had been the one who had removed the gem. Logan, Amber thought as her eyes narrowed. He'd been a nasty dragon as well, much tougher than Eve by far, but not nearly as twisted.

Amber raised a hand to her mouth. Even after all these years she could still tasted his blood. What she had done had been a normal dragon reaction. Still, she'd been careful ever seen and she swore she'd never bite another neck. Anyway, Amber thought, Eve had went into the toon world to make her plans forcing Amber to bite the neck of her favorite anime hero since only toon can enter the toon world. Her favorite anime hero was and still is, or at least one of them since she had many, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. When a dragon bites a human the human turn into a dragon, when a dragon bites a toon the dragon turns toon, and, from personal experience, when a dragon bite a dragon the dragon that got bit dies.

So Amber went into the toon world and fought her way to Eve. Eve on the other hand had a perfect plan. She was going to use the Gem of Life to not only being back dragon who had been dead and use it so she wouldn't die. It was perfect, until Amber with the help of Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei managed to destroy the gem. Then together defeated Eve. Amber stood up and stretched. The only thing Amber didn't get was why did Logan, or if he did, wake up Eve. He would have been perfectly capable of transform the humans into dragons himself. Well, what did it matter now. Eve, Logan, and the rest of their friends were dead and the Gem of Life had been shatter into a million pieces. Amber's wings went out.

"That's one gem the world doesn't need," she said as she flew into the sky.

Chapter 3: Old Faces

He stopped running. Surely the guards wouldn't have chased him is far in the dead of night. He sighed and dropped to the ground. He'd been working all day without rest, but he wouldn't have to anymore. He took out seven gem fragments the took him years to find, but before he could use them he been captured by the Toon World Dragon Police. They werepieces of the legendary Gem of Life. He stood up. Eachfragments had just enough energy to bring back one dragon and he knew just what dragons he was going to bring back.

He walked a mile or two farther before he came to a castle. He pushed opened a huge silver door. He walked to a wall and pushed a brick aside and the wall slid open. He walked down the passage until he came to a big room. He could see the remains of what had been dragons, though it was just their scales. Dragon scales are like rocks so they can stay around a long time.

He placed one of the six fragments into the first pile of scales. The scales starter to glow. The glowing took the form of the long since dead dragon. The dragon had black hair and scales. He opened his blood red eyes and looked around. He saw the dragon with brown hair and scales.

"Logan, take these and revive your fallen friends," said the dragon with brown hair and scales.

Logan nodded and picked himself off the ground. He took five of the remaining six fragments and left the room. The other dragon moved to the next pile. He placed his remaining fragment in the pile. He watch the as the same thing happen to this pile. The dragon had white hair and scales. She opened her pink eyes. He smiled.

"Eve, sister how do you feel?"

Eve looked into the eyes of her brother.

"Ready to kill. How long has it been?"

"Two hundred years. Sorry I would have been here sooner, but not only did I have to find the fragmenst, I had a prison to escape from."

"What about..."

"Logan's waking the others."

Eve and her brother waited for two hours before the six other dragons entered the room. Logan bowed down on one knee.

"Sorry it took so long. We had trouble locating Rosa."

Rosa had red hair and scales and green eyes. She stepped forth and bowed with Logan.

"I hope I can be of more help than before."

Eve's brother smiled and nodded. The other female dragon stepped forth and bowed. She had blonde hair and scale and purple eyes.

"Sugar here. I'll do anything to get revenge on Hiei."

Another dragon stepped forth and bowed. He had brown hair and scales and blue eyes.

"I'm Cameron and I'm at your service."

Yet another dragon stepped forth and bowed. He had red hair and scales and blue eyes.

"Names Keith and killing's my game."

The last dragon stepped forth and bowed. He had brown hair and scales and golden yellow eyes.

"Kenneth's my name and I'll go anywhere you want me to."

"Well, shall we head to the real world and destroy a civilization," said Eve's brother and laughed.

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Matt ran passed Amber chasing his newest student. Amber just turned the page of the book she was reading. The dragon was one hundred years old and enjoyed give Matt a hard time. She had short black hair and scales and brown eyes. She ran into a room and just as Matt was entering slammed the door on his face. He swore out loud.

"Courtney, you get out here now," he demanded.

Amber heard Courtney give him the raspberry. Amber held back a chuckle and continued to read.

"I mean it young lady."

"Go jump off a bridge," Courtney said through the door.

Matt's face turned red. Amber held back another chuckle.

"If you don't come out of there then I'm coming in."

Matt got ready to break down the bathroom door when a knock sounded at the front door. Amber looked up from her book. The knock came again.

"I'll get it Matt. You just go on destroying the house. It's already ran down anyway," Amber said setting her book aside.

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"What's what suppose to mean?" said Amber playing it dumb.

"Just answer the door," he hissed.

Amber did just that and was surprised to see Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei.

"Hey along time no see," said Yusuke as Amber stepped back to let them in.

"What's all that yelling for?" asked Kuwabara.

Amber led them to the living room. She sat in the chair she'd been sitting in.

"Courtney's giving Matt a hard time."

"Who's Courtney?" asked Kurama.

"She's Matt's new student. He's trains new dragons theses days."

They heard a big splash followed by more swearing. Amber held in that same chuckle. Matt came around the corner dripping from head to toe. Amber finely gave into the chuckle and busted out laughing.

"Oh, ahahah," Matt mutter as he walked passed.

Amber wiped a tear from her eye.

"You know," she said in between breaths, "you catch more with sugar and vinegar."

Matt glare at Amber so she took a deep breath and held it until the chuckles were gone.

"If you're nice maybe she'll stop giving you a hard time."

"Ok then miss smarty pants let see you try."

Amber got up.

"Don't mind if I do."

She started for the back rooms and saw Courtney duck into one of the three bedrooms. Amber walked into the room and a pillow hit her in the face. Amber spit out the feather the pillow had leaked all over her. She then looked around the dark room. She walked over to the dresser and picked up arock that sat there. What are rocks doing in Courtney's room, she wondered. Amber's ears twitched and in one movement, she threw the rock without really meaning to.

"Ouch!" Courtney cried out.

"Oops," Amber said chuckling.

"OOPS! That's it! That's you have to say! You hit me with a rock and all you say is oops!"

"My bad."

Courtney glared at Amber.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Not really, but it'll teach you not to have rocks in your room."

Courtney saw red and charged at Amber. Amber stepped out of the way and Courtney ran into the dresser with a thud.

"Lesson One: Think before you act," Amber said, "Thinking is the best tool everyone has."

Courtney beared her teeth to show Amber she meant business. She swung her fist at Amber. Amber dodged easily.

"Lesson Two: Don't get hotheaded in battle. Clam and clear is the way to win."

"Shut up," Courtney said charging Amber again.

Amber punched Courtney hard in the stomach. Courtney hit the wall and fell to the floor. Courtney lifted her head up and her eyes met with Amber's.

"Lesson Three: Respect your elders and teammates. You might be strong individually,but as a team you'll be stronger."

Courtney's head fell down as she passed out. Amber picked her up and placed her in bed. Then went and joined the others.

Chapter 5: Logan? Alive?

Amber walked with Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei as they headed back to their hotel. She'd walk with them as far as she could. They came to the streets filled with humans. This was were she'd have to say good-bye to her friends. She waved to her friends as she turned around. She started for home before remembering she had someone to meet so she opened her wing and took to the sky. She flew to the back of the police station.

"You're late," said Officer Aaron.

He had long black hair, which he kept tied back, and blue eyes.

"Sorry Officer. I had friends over," she replied.

His eyebrow lifted. Amber smiled.

"Even dragons have friends."

"I never said they didn't."

Amber tilled her head. Aaron sighed. Amber found humans both fascinating and irritating at times. They did so many crazy things and yet the some how always recovered.

"Here take a look at this."

Aaron handed her a folded piece of paper. She looked at it. It was written in dragon.

"You wanted me to come out here for decipher this?" asked Amber, "How'd you get it anyway?"

"Yes and it was sent to us from a dragon holding facility in the toon world."

"Why send it here? Couldn't they have one of the dragons decipher this for them?"

"I was wondering the same thing, but since they sent it I figured you could take a look at it."

"Well it'll take sometime to decipher. I'm not really good with reading dragon yet after all I was a human before."

"But you can do it, right?"

"Of course."

Amber folded the paper again and put it in her pocket.

"I'll get this back to you when I've finished."

Aaron nodded his head and went inside the building. Amber's ears twitched as someone laughed. An evil laugh. Amber turned around and saw a dragon. She recognized the dragon right away.

"Logan? You're alive? How is that passable?"

He just laughed. Amber got ready for a fight as Logan lunged for her. Amber did a back flip to dodge. As she landed Logan's claws dug into her arms. She cried out as pain seeped into her body.

"Don't worry Amber. I'm not here to kill you just yet. No I want to play with you a little more."

Blood started to drip down her arms.

"How? I killed you," she repeated.

"Oh you did kill me," he smiled, "and when I'm finish with you, you to will know what it's like to die."

"HOW?"

The shock was wearing off, Logan noted.

"The Gem of Life."

Logan read Amber's eyes before she could speak.

"A fragment from the Gem of Life since you and you friends shattered it."

Logan pushed Amber to the ground.

"Your life is now numbered. I will kill you make no mistake about that."

With that said smoke appeared around Logan and then he was gone. Amber picked herself off the ground and flew home.

Chapter 6: Trouble  


Matt was sitting on the couch watching the news when Amber came in. He didn't look up until she turned off the television. His head whirled around to her so he could yell at her face to face. The words caught in his throat when he saw her.

"What wrong?"

She didn't say anything instead she when into the bathroom to get bandages. She came back and sat beside him and handed him the bandages. Matt didn't asked questions. He just sat there as Amber worked in her head. Finely she sighed.

"Logan's back," she blurted out.

Matt's hands stopped and he looked her in the eyes.

"A fragment of the Gem of Life did it."

"A fragment uh. The gems more powerful than we thought."

Matt thought for a few seconds as his hands started moving again.

"Dammit and there's a whole bunch of them too. Amber this is going to go way over our head here."

"Not to mention that someone had to implant the gem fragments as well. Matt, do you think that they were all brought back?"

"Of course. Amber, you've got to warn Yusuke and the others. I'll get Courtney and see if I can find out about who brought them back. There's bound to be something. I'll also talk to the Dragon Committee."

"They didn't do anything last time so what makes you think they'll do anything this time."

"I've got to try Amber. Who knows how many dragons they now have on their side?"

Amber sighed and got up as Matt finish bandaging her wounds.

"Fine, but I don't think they'll do a damn thing."

Amber started out the door.

"Amber, be careful."

She nodded her head and flew away.

------------

Kurama woke up to someone tapping on the glass of the window. He looked over and saw Amber. He quickly opened the window.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I've something you guys need to know," she said climbing in through the window.

Kurama yawned.

"Can't it wait until morning?"

Amber just stared at him. He seen something in her eyes and was now fully awake.

"What's wrong?" he said starting to worry.

"What I have to say is best said to everyone that way I don't have to repeat it."

"Right. You wait in the living room while I wake up Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

Amber did as she was told and waited in the living room.

"What the big idea of waking us all up at this hour of the night," complained Yusuke.

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were right behind him. They got a good look at her and were pretty sure she hadn't been wound when they'd seen her earlier.

"What's up?" asked Kuwabara.

"You guys remember what happened two hundred years ago?"

They nodded.

"Well they're back. They've used the fragments of the Gem of Life and now they're back. I knew because I had a run in with Logan."

They gasped, well all, but Hiei.

"More bad news, someone had to implant the fragments by hand and there are who knows how many fragments they could have a lot of dragons behind them. Matt and I thought you guys should know since you helped us last time. They will be looking of revenge and that's a fact."

"We beat them last time and we can do it again," said Yusuke.

Amber didn't look convinced.

"I don't know Yusuke. This is going to go way over our head here. We might not come out of this alive."

"Like that's ever stopped us before," said Hiei.

Amber looked down at the bandages on her arms.

"I don't want to die," she said surprising not only herself, but the others as well.

The tears started down her cheeks surprising everyone even more. Amber had never cried since she had become a dragon. She'd learned not to. Kurama's arms when around her. She started to pull back, but decided to give in to the comfort resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry guys," she said as she stopped crying a few minutes later.

"Everyone needs to cry a little sometimes," said Kurama letting go, "Anyway there's nothing we can do to night so let's get some sleep."

The other guys nodded. Amber started for a window.

"Amber, you can stay here if you want," said Kurama.

"It might be better that way," said Hiei.

"Staying in a human dwelling makes me nervous so just meet me at the house tomorrow."

With that Amber flew off into the night.

Chapter 7: Before the Dragon Committee

Matt and Courtney were about ready to face the Dragon Committee when Amber showed up. Matt glared at her. He thought she'd stay with the others. She landed in front of them and held up a hand.

"We're stronger in numbers," she said then turned to Courtney, "Don't say a word when we're before the Dragon Committee."

Courtney nodded.

"Am…" Matt started to say, but the doors opened.

"They are ready to see you now," said a female dragon.

They walked in and went in to the middle of a circle that was drawn on the floor.

"Why is it that you have come?" asked Artamus, the head dragon.

Matt step forward.

"There's a big problem sir."

"Does it involve the humans again?"asked Hector.

"It possibly could. We're not sure at this point. We just know it's a problem and it's big."

"You don't know. Stop wasting our time then," said Vicky.

Amber stepped forward.

"Someone, a dragon, has pieces of a gem called the Gem of Life and is reviving dead dragons. This could mean the end of everything we know. Million of humans and dragons could get hurt and worse die."

"What proof do you have?" asked Hector.

"Yes show us some proof that you speak the truth," agreed Vicky.

Amber thought of show her arms, but knowing them they dismiss it as not enough proof. She looked at Matt. He shrugged his shoulders. Amber stuck her hands in the pockets. Her hand hit the folded paper. She brought it out and stared at it. From the toon world, she thought then it hit her.

"Proof here's your proof," she said and gave it to Artamus.

"A piece of paper," he said.

"That's not just any piece of paper sir. That piece of paper is written in dragon and it came from the toon world where, I might add, the gem had shattered."

Matt glared at Amber. She gave him a 'we'll talk later' look.

"And were would you get such a piece of paper?" demanded Vicky.

"I bet you wrote it yourself," said Hector.

"I can barely read dragon let alone write it and if you must know I got it from a human officer."

"A human?"

"They got a dragon holding facility there in the toon world. That piece of paper came from there."

Vicky opened her mouth, but Artamus held up his hand.

"She speaks the truth for it not just a piece of paper, but a page from a dairy. It reads: 'I've finely found a way to escape from this place and when I'm free I'll find my sister and revive her using this fragment of the Gem of Life. It's the same gem she was going to use to destroy the humans two hundred years ago. Needless to say that when she is revived she'll want to get revenge. We'll first destroy all dragons who will stand in our way along with those dragons that have great power over the dragons in the real world then the human.' Tell me woman, what do you know of this gem?"

Sister, Amber thought. Matt nudged her. She looked up at Artamus.

"The Gem of Life beings back those who have been dead."

"I know that mush from reading this. What I want to know is how you knew about it and how you knew it was in pieces?"

Amber looked at Matt. He stepped back leaving her there alone to answer the question. She looked back at Artamus.

"I found out about it two hundred years ago. Eve was going to use is to destroy the humans. I, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei shattered it into piece in order to kill her."

"So it was you! You who put us in danger!" yelled Vicky, "Why couldn't you have just let them kill the humans and be done with it!"

"Who is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei and how did you even get into the toon world?"

"First, I could not, will not let the humans be killed. Why? Because I was human once andnot all humans hate dragons. Second, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are anime characters from a show called Yu Yu Hakusho that I watched when I was human. Third, I don't think you need to be informed of how a dragon becomes a toon, but if you do then I just bit Kurama. Since he's a toon, I transformed into what you see before you now," Amber said so calmly it made the other dragons nervous, "Look, if you're not going to help then say so because you're wasting my time!"

Matt put a hand to his head. She just had to lose her temper, he thought bracing himself for rejection.

"Since you feel so strongly about helping these humans we'll help you," said Artamus smiling.

"What?" the rest of the dragons said.

"This young dragon here just reminded me of how we all had been humans once and that not all humanshate us. If they can give us a chance then it's the least we can do, right?"

They nodded.

"You can leave now, but keep in touch."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Amber, Matt, and Courtney went outside. Matt laughed.

"I can't believe you did it. I thought Artamus was going to kill us."

"Yeah well he'd have to wait in line for me. Logan's got dibs already," Amber huffed, "Let's go back and get some rest."

They all flew home.

Chapter 8: Breakfast

Amber did not sleep very well. She had gotten a few hours at the most. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and stood. She walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet only to find in empty. Well she expectedthat much. She walked out of the kitchen and went down the hall. She stopped at the door leading to Matt's room. She knocked then went in without waiting for him to answer. She walked over to the bed and kicked it. Matt opened one eye.

"I'm going to get breakfast. Is there anything you'd prefer?"

He closed his eye and waved a hand. Amber kicked the bed again.

"Is there anything you'd prefer?" she repeated.

The groaned and rolled over.

"Whatever would be fine," he said when she kicked the bed again, "Now go away."

Amber headed for the door.

"Yusuke and friend are coming over. Keep an ear out for them," she said as she left the room.

Amber walked down the hall and out of the house. She stretched out her wing and flew into the sky. Amber had never flown before she had become a dragon and with all the things that had happen after nine-eleven she hadn't really wanted to. Nine-eleven, Amber thought. It had been over five hundred years or more since that had happen. She wondered if the American humans read about in their history classes. Amber looked down at the ground. She watched as the building became fewer and fewer.

She landed in a by field close to town and walked around trying to spot something she could bring back. Several minutes passed before she spotted a rabbit. She moved in quietly and grabbed it. It squirmed around in her hand as she once again took to the sky. She landed in front of the house she called home and went in. She stopped as something caught her nose. The rabbit she had yet to kill squirmed in her hand. She went into the kitchen to see Yusuke and the other were there. Matt was by the stove.

"Yusuke and friend brought us breakfast."

Amber looked down at the rabbit.

"Then what am I to do with this?"

Matt turned and looked at the rabbit.

"We'll eat that too. They didn't bring any meat with them."

Matt walked over and took the squirming rabbit. He then snapped it's neck.

"That's inhumane," said Kuwabara.

"Well that's ok I'm not human," Matt said smiling, "Amber be a dear and go wake up Courtney."

"I'll try, but it'll be hard to be anything other than a dragon."

Matt rolled his eyes as Amber left the room.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you dragons," said Kuwabara, "I mean it'd be easier just to steal."

Matt grabbed a knife and began to take the fur off the rabbit using his tail to cook the other food.

"Stealing is wrong besides catching your own food gives you a sense of reward," Matt looked over at Kuwabara, "Not everyone can catch a rabbit without killing it. Humans would have to shoot it."

"And you taught Amber everything she knows," said Yusuke rolling his eyes.

Matt eyebrow rose.

"Sorry if I sound self-centered, but I did for the most part. She had to learn how to be a dragon one way or the other. The other way just might have killed her. Besides," Matt turned back to the rabbit feel a bit bad, "I was the one who had to bite her. Sure if I hadn't she would have died, but still…"

"I don't blame you Matt," said Amber walking back into the kitchen with Courtney behind her.

Courtney sat down at the table looking unpleased for being woken up. Amber put the side of her hand in her mouth to stop the blood.

"What happen to you?" asked Kurama.

"Courtney bit me."

"Serves you right for waking me up," Courtney said.

Amber sat down beside Courtney. Matt finished skinning the rabbit and put it in the pan. A few hours later they all ate.

Chapter 9: Kenneth vs. Amber

Amber stretched as she got up from the building she had been sitting on. It had been hours and still no sign over them. She thought Logan would have attack her by now for sure. She decided to move to another spot. She jumped from roof top to roof top watching the people below. Courtney followed complaining about how her tail had fallen asleep from sitting to long. Amber rolled her eyes. Matt had wanted Amber to take Courtney with her just so he didn't have to put up with her. Amber stopped making Courtney bump into her.

"You shouldn't just…"

Amber put a hand over Courtney's mouth to keep her quiet. Amber had spotted something moving, but she wasn't sure what it had been. It moved to fast.

"Stay here," Amber ordered and headed in the direction of the object she had spotted.

When Amber got close enough she moved slower and carefully. She slowly started around the corner when Kenneth fist slammed into her face. It knocked her ground. Amber put a hand on her face.

"Who in the hell are you?" she demand.

He smiled.

"The name Kenneth and Logan has told me all about you, Amber."  
Amber froze.

"He couldn't make it out so he sent me to play with you."

Amber quickly got to her feet and his fist hit the spot where she had been sitting. She quickly climbed the wall to get the roof. Kenneth followed. Courtney who had been watching ran off to get Matt as Amber jumped from roof to roof. Kenneth followed her closely. He threw a fireball. It hit Amber and she fell to the ground. Amber landed on her feet in the middle of the street. The humans, seeing a dragon, ran away. A car screech to haul just inches from Amber.

"Dragon ran for your life," she heard the humans scream.

Kenneth jumped down and landed in front of Amber. Amber got intoher fighting stans. Kenneth charged Amber. She duck and punched him in the stomach then used her tail to grab his foot tripping him. She stood up her tail still holding on. His raise a hand and fired a fireball. It hit her in the stomach forcing her to let go. She flew through a store window.

------------

Courtney found Matt. He looked over at her as she came up.

"Courtney? Where's Amber?"

"She's fighting another dragon. He has brown hair and scales and golden yellow eyes."

Matt just blinked.

"Come on she might need help."

"Not likely," said Yusuke as he and the other came around the corner.

"Amber's tough. She can handle herself," said Kurama.

Matt nodded in agreement.

"True, but can she win against an immortal dragon?" Matt thought out loud.

They quickly ran to get to the fight.

------------

Amber picked herself up from the glass grabbing a few piece. She threw one of the pieces. He didn't even dodge. The piece dug into his heart. He laughed and pulled it out.

"Very resourceful," he said tossing aside, "Maybe you should aim for here."

He pointed to the place where the gem was. Unfortunately, it was in his tail. He laughed again.

Chapter 10: Kenneth Word

Great, Amber thought, why'd it have to be in his tail and how would she get close enough to get it out. Amber stood there staring at his tail. There'd be no way he'd let her get close to his tail. Not when it held his life.

"What life," she muttered, "his already dead. He's not even breathing."

It was true. She could see clearly that he was notinhaling or even exhaling. He was just a walking dead dragon and there was no way to kill what is already dead. She had to get that fragment. She'd have to retreat for now just until she found out how to get it. Amber let her eyes wonder.

"I know what you're thinking, but the question is will I let you escape."

Amber stepped out from the store.

"Logan would be disappointed if you killed me."

"Who said anything about killing you, I'm here just for to play. No I leave your life in his hands."

Kenneth charged her. She jumped aside dodging him. His claws swung at her face. Again she dodged. His other hand following the same path at the same time nailed her leave four tiny cuts on her left cheek. She swung a fisted hand into his stomach forcing him to take a step back.

"The finest joy in a fight is feel the pain that come with it. I so do love the feeling. It meaning that you're a worthy opponent," said Kenneth chuckling.

Amber let the blood slide down her cheek.

"Did you know that pain isn't a weakness," he chuckled again, "It's a strength. Pain let us know we're injured."

This he demonstrate by sliding his arm with his finger nail. Amber noted that no blood dripped from the wound before it healed.

"A world without pain would be a sad place. Many people would die before anyone would know they were bleeding. Pain makes the world go round."

"That's ridiculous," Amber said, "How can you say some like that?"

"Ridiculous? Is it really? Almost everything it this world cause pain. Pain not only physically, but mentally and emotionally too. People die and someone's in pain. Death, guns, murders, the world goes through this every day. Can you imagine what life would be like without it?"

"It would be a better place."

Kenneth laughed.

"How cute, I bet you still believe the human and dragons can live together in harmony too."

"And what's wrong with that?"

He laughed harder.

"Dragons and humans are different. Too different. Humans can never trust us never in a million years to come and beyond. Face Amber dragons are born killing machines."

"Most dragons today had been human."

"Yeah, but once a human is bitten they are reborn into a dragon and the human now a dragon become just another killing machine."

Amber put her hand to her head. He's just trying to complicate things, Amber told herself.

Chapter 11: Kenneth's End and Amber's Peace

Matt and the other had finely made it to the spot Amber and Kenneth had been in before they start roof top jumping.

"Where are they Courtney?" Matt demanded sensing something was off.

"I'm not sure the moment that dragon punched Amber, I did what she told me to do and got you."

"Well she couldn't be too far," said Kurama.

"Then you don't know a dragon very well," snapped Matt, "Sorry I guess I'm a little on edge."

"We're not going to find her by standing here," said Hiei.

They nodded and hurried off in a direction.

------------

"What's wrong? You can't take the truth?"

"I'm not like you. I don't like killing."

"Like it or not you still kill. You try so hard to follow your religion, but in truth you're no longer a Christian. You haven't been ever since you killed for the first time. For don't it say in the bible 'Thou shalt not kill.'"

"How do you know what I'm like or not, you don't know me."

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Amber looked at him in confusion. He smiled.

"It's amazing what a car tells people about a person's living habits isn't it."

"Car? But I haven't had a car since…" Amber eyes opened wide.

She could see it now. He had been the dragon that had smelled the blood from the wound to her hand all those years ago. His hair had been blond then and his eyes brown. He smiled.

"There I knew you'd remember me. You got a good look before you fainted. Scared to death you were and if your male dragon friend hadn't step forth then you just might have been my ally. Of course, if he had left you as a human when he saved you, you'd be dead from all the blood lost and then were would we be today."

Kenneth stepped forward.

"Now you that you've been educated, it's time to play a bit before the others get here."

Kenneth charged Amber. Amber duck raising her leg and kicked him in the stomach. Then rising and punched him under the jaw. He flew back and hit a building. She stood there glaring at him. It was his fault she was a dragon to today, she thought then smiled, she had to remember to thank him. For if she had lived her life as a human she wouldn't have the great friend she had now. Still she missed her family and that wasn't easy to replace, but in time the wound healed.

"You say pain makes the world, but I say that pain isn't even half of it. It might be part, but it isn't all. Pain, sorrow, joy, angry, love, and all the other emotions play a part in making the world. Without all the emotion the others would be nothing."

Amber walked up to him and put her foot on his chest to hold him down. She then bent down so her face was close to his.

"Because of you, I've gone through stuff I never want to again, but because of it I'm stronger. I use to think what my life would have been like if I had never went to the library that night. That was what I use to think, but now I've great friends who stand behind me and help me. I was blessed with knowing my family, but God seemed to think that I would be need in the future so he since Matt to help me. You might have played a part, but it was tiny part. Thanks just the same though."

Amber grabbed the gem fragment

"Thank you," she said again before pulling it out.

She watched as he became nothing, but dust in the wind. The scales became just a pile of old dragon scales once again. Amber stood and looked down at the fragment in her hand. Kenneth tried to use his word to knock her down so she wouldn't put up a fight. In the end, it was her words that got him. She closed her hand over the fragment crushing it in dust so no one could use its power again.

"Amber!"

Amber turned around and saw the other rush over to her. She smiled.

"Kenneth gone," she informed them.

Matt stopped in front of her and raised a hand to her left cheek. He wiped some of the blood off to get a better look. The blood ran over his finger making them a bit sticky.

"You had me worried," he said, "thought I'd lose you."

Amber's arms went around Matt threw him, the other, and herself off guard, but she didn't let go. She buried her head in his chest and let go of the tears she held in for some long. The tears of she held for her family and the friends she had lost went she became a dragon, the tears for know that she lost herself for the years after, and the tears for knowing that she found herself again. Amber's legs gave away and Matt took her into his arms where Amber let herself drift off to sleep.

"Things are going to change for her and for us," Matt said turning to the others, "Now let's get out of here…quickly."

They nodded and hurrying into a near by alleyway just as the military came around the corner and into the messy street.

Chapter 12: Dreaming

She lifted a hand to her head as she sat up. She noticed that she was in her room. One down, Amber thought, seven to go. Amber dragged her hand through her hair.

"Why do you continue to fight?"

Amber turned her head. Courtney was sitting in the corner of her room by her bed.

"Why do you ask?"

"You've lost all that you once were. If someone you knew from the past seen you too day they wouldn't recognize you."

"And what about you or have you forgotten you too are a dragon?"

Courtney shook her head.

"I'm not like you. I was an orphan. No parent, no sibling, I didn't even have friends. I was living on the streets before I became a dragon, but you…you had all the things I longed for."

"I see," Amber sighed, "I might have love and lost, but I haven't lost at love."

"What?"

"It means I fight for the people I love. For my friends," Amber smiled, "I might be a dragon Courtney, but I've gotten to the point where I have no regrets."

"And what about your family?"

"What about them? I love them Courtney even now, but I can't change what's happened. I can only move forward, continue on with my life. I'm sure that what they'd want me to do."

"You're pathetic," Courtney said raising, "Do you even care that Matt worries about you and yet you continue to fight. You say you fight for your friends, but I think you fight just to fight. You're just like the dragon you kill."

Amber's eye's narrowed. Why in the hell was Courtney saying this?

"You're wrong. I care more about Matt then you think, but at this moment my life means more to me."

"Your life? The only reason your life is in danger is because you couldn't keep out of the way. Why couldn't you just let the humans die?"

Amber jumped up, now standing on the bed. She knew somehow that that was not Courtney.

"Because I refuse to believe that killing human is the only way to gain their respected. NOW SHOW ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE?"

The illusion faded. Standing before her was a dragon she hadn't seen before. His hair and scales were brown and his eye's were purple.

"Who said anything about gaining their respect? Do you think that humans deserve to rule the world? Look what their doing to her with their pollution."

"And you think dragon can to a better job."

"My dear girl I don't think I know."

"And you're delusional. Dragon aren't much better then humans. It'd be only a matter of time before dragon would start ruining the world just like the humans."

He laughed.

"Delusional says you, crazy says another, but whose really to judge me. Surely not you, you who lives with a very dragon that took her humanity."

"Leave Matt out of this. He had nothing to do with the death of your sister."

"Bold move girl, very bold," he chuckled, "I could kill you now in your sleep and no one would know, but I let Logan have his fun with you."

Amber was getting real tired of hearing Logan's name. The dragon turned and started walking away. He stopped and turned.

"Oh and just so you know the name's Neo."

Once again he turned and walked away fading through the walls of the room. Amber's eyes opened as she awoke from the dream. We will meet again Neo, Amber thought grimly, and the next time she'd makesure therewouldn't be a third meeting.

Chapter 13: Next Step

Amber yawned as walked out her door. She could hear her friends in the living room. She stopped to listen in on what they were saying.

"This is getting a bit dangerous," said Kurama, "millions of people could get hurt."

"Yeah, but don't forget we have the Dragon Committee on stand by," said Courtney.

Amber shook her head and walked in the room.

"And once they get into the fight it will turn into an all out war," Amber said making everyone look at her, "A war that will decide the fate of all good creatures. It's not just about the humans anymore."

"Yeah, but we'll beat them like last time. You, yourself, have proven that they're not immortal," said Kuwabara.

"It's not going to be that easy you fool," said Hiei.

"What'd you say short stuff?"

"Chill you two," said Matt, "and Hiei's right. It's not going to be child's play anymore. Now that we know they can be beat you can be sure they know and then they'll take extra measurements to try to save alive…err…the living dead."

"Not to mention that the fragments are in their tails. It'll be very hard to get at them especially with the most skilled fighter like Logan, Eve, and Neo," said Amber.

"Neo?" they all asked.

"He's Eve's brother."

"And how would you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"Kenneth told me," she lied.

She didn't want them to know she had a talk with him in a dream.

"Look the point is they'll be harder," she said changing the topic back, "You can also count on the weaker fighters fighting in groups."

"And that can and will be a problem since we don't know how big of groups," Matt said more to himself then to the others, "We'll just have to stick together in groups of two, though, one will have three."

"Courtney can go with you. She's your student, not mine," said Amber.

Matt sighed. He knew that was coming. He nodded as Amber started take off the bandages on her arms. She couldn't fight very well with them.

"Kuwabara and Hiei will have to be in different teams. I've no doubt in my mind that they'd start a fight if together," Amber said in dragon.

Dragon had they're own language. To everyone who couldn't understand the dragon language it just sounded like grunts, growls, and roars.

"Fine Hiei can go with Yusuke I'm sure they won't mind. I'll take Kuwabara because he the weakest, and you can take Kurama because he your favorite character," said Matt also in dragon.

"Don't you think they should have a say in this."

"Fine then have it your way."

Matt cleared his throat.

"We know that I'm taking Courtney, and no Courtney it's not up to you, now we need to do is figure out whose going with who," Matt said.

"Do you mind it I tag along with you and Courtney?" asked Kuwabara.

"Not at all," he replied.

"I'll go with Amber," said Kurama.

"Then that leaves Yusuke and Hiei together," Amber said.

Matt smirked.

"There happy you got your way," said Amber in dragon.

"Very," he said.

They all got up and headed out. Matt gave everyone a little black box so they could stay in touch.

"Matt I'm leaving the Dragon Committee in your hands," Amber said as she stretch out her wings.

Matt nodded then grabbed Kuwabara and he and Courtney flew into the sky. Amber had Kurama jump on her back and she too flew into the sky heading in the opposite direction. Yusuke and Hiei walked off, not having wings to fly.

Chapter 14: The Wait

Amber landed on a building and Kurama jump off her back. Cheyenne seemed quiet, Amber thought sitting down. Carrying someone on her back was harder then she would have thought. Her tail thumped the ground in a boredom habit. She wished desperately for a book. Kurama sat beside her. Amber sighed and laid back.

"I never thought in a million years that I'd be saving the world not once, but twice. I didn't even think I'd live to be five hundred years old."

She looked at Kurama.

"So much has happened in my life and the one thing is I don't have any regrets. Nope, not one."

"You've changed. I can see it in your eyes."

Amber smiled.

"I have, haven't I," Amber touched her neck where the Matt bit her to make her a dragon, "I never thought I could be happy as a dragon, never thought I could have friends I fully trusted, and never thought I could be in lo…" Amber stopped biting back the word.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

"In love?" asked Kurama.

Amber nodded. Kurama chuckled.

"With Matt, right?"

Amber sighed and nodded again.

"I'm not sure when it was I fell in love with him, but I did. I haven't told him about it yet ether. I figure though that it's natural. I mean we've lived in the same house for hundreds of years."

Kurama chuckled again.

"When your right, your right. If it helps I think you two make a cute couple."

"It does help. Thanks. You're a good friend Kurama. I've never had too many friends. I was always to shy to make them."

"You're kidding, right? I can't picture you being shy."

"It's true. The only friends I could really keep were my internet friends," Amber smiled at remembering, "so naturally I spend my free time on the internet."

"And what site did you go to the most."

"I would go to Neopets. I found the internet easier because you don't have to meet face to face to talk."

"How'd you stop being shy?"

"I let time do its work. Of course, I'd already made up my mind by then. Even as a human I was demand to not be shy. Listen me, I'm here talking about my life when you've haven't say thing about you."

"You've probably already know a lot about me anyways."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ask your friend the 'internet'."

Amber laughed.

"Yeah that's true. I did use the internet to find out more about my favorite characters. All…" Amber started counting in her head, "umm…there's really too many to count."

Kurama laughed.

Chapter 15: Sugar and Keith

Yusuke and Hiei ran from the tons of fangirls who were chasing them. They ducked into an alley then hid behind a dumpster. The girls looked into the alley.

"They wouldn't have hid in there," said one girl as another started to enter.

The girl who was entering stopped.

"Yeah you're probably right."

The girls hurried off down the sidewalk. Yusuke and Hiei let out their breath.

"That's the last time we try to ask any girls for help," said Hiei as they walked out of the alley.

"I totally agree with you."

They started across the street when the girl who wanted to enter the alley looked back.

"There they are," she yelled.

They broke into a run the crazy fangirls running after them. They entered a park when a fireball came out of nowhere. It hit the girls killing them all.

"Wha!" said Yusuke in shock, "What in the hell happen?"

"I happened," said Sugar.

They looked up to see Sugar and Keith standing on a tree branch.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I felt it."

"You killed them for no reason!"

She laughed and jumped off the branch.

"I assure you it was for a reason dear Yusuke, the reason being that I simply love killing and you, Hiei, are next."

"Hn. You think you can kill me. Now that's funny."

"We'll see Hiei, we'll see."

Hiei charged Sugar. She swung her tail around and hit him sending him flying. He hit the ground hard. He started to get up, but was quickly pinned by her. Yusuke start to go and help Hiei, but Keith rammed into him. Yusuke was sent to the ground.

"Don't interfere," Keith said.

Yusuke looked at his friend. Sugar had her hand around his throat.

"Suffer and die," she muttered.

Chapter 16: The Dragon War Starts

Amber and Kurama stood up looking to the sky. Tons of dragons were headed for them.

"Look at them all," said Kurama in shock, "I can't believe the there are so many."

"We're going to need help," said Amber.

She pulled out the little black box, but before she could call Matt a dragon threw a fireball hitting it knocking it out of Amber's hand. It fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

"Sorry, but we can't have you calling for help. That would ruin all the fun."

The dragon laughed then all the dragons were upon them. Their claws tearing at Amber's and Kurama's flesh. They tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. Amber cried out in pain. Her cry echoed through the city.

------------

Matt and Courtney's ears twitched and they looked in the direction the sound had come from.

"What's up?" asked Kuwabara.

"Was that…" asked Courtney.

"It was," said Matt grabbing Kuwabara, "We've got to go and help."

They took to the air.

------------

Hiei struggled to get free as Sugar and Keith ears twitched. They smiled.

"It would seem that your dragon friend is in danger," said Keith.

"Which one?" demanded Yusuke.

"The female you help the last time," said Sugar.

"No doubt she met Neo and Eve's army of dragons," Keith put it, "It's a waste of a dragon though. I wouldn't mind have a go at her if you know what I mean."

Yusuke charged Keith and punched him in the jaw.

"You'll never lay a hand on her or any other female friend of mind," Yusuke said.

Keith flew back hitting Sugar and they both flew into a tree. Hiei turned over gasping for air.

"You ok Hiei?"

"You took your sweet time about freeing me."

"Give me a break here. I had to get passed someone first!"

"You always did make is hurt so good," said Keith as he snapped his head back on his shoulder, "I think you broke my neck. If I didn't have this fragment in my tail I'd be dead for sure."

Keith let out a cry as Sugar's claws dug into his back.

"You moron. Why don't you keep focused this time or next time I'll make you wish you couldn't feel pain. Got it?"

"Yes madam."

She pulled her claws out making him cry out again.

------------

Blood ran down Amber's body and dripped to the ground. Her breath came out in gasps. The dragons were just standing around her and Kurama talking about how they should kill Kurama. Amber took a step back.

"Amber?"

"I'm fine, in pain, but fine. Don't worry about me Kurama. I won't die here. I have to tell something to Matt still."

Amber studied the dragons. They were young, very young. Amber guessed that they were between fifteen and twenty.

"Get behind me," she muttered to Kurama.

He nodded and obeyed. She knew that what she was about to do wouldn't kill anyone, but it would slow down the young dragons. Amber stepped forward and took a deep breath. She held out her hand and focused on them soon the glowed red and then hit the ground with enough force to crack the ground from the cracks fire rose. The fire circled Kurama and Amber before arching over them so all side, top, bottom, left, right, front, back, were covered.

Chapter 15: Bye-Bye Keith

"A shield?" Kurama said in amazements.

"It's just a little something I learned since the last time I saw you. As for how long I'll be able to hold it…well that another thing."

"So what other things did you learn?"

"I've learn a neat little healing trick."

"Then why haven't you used it."

"I don't need it to heal minor wounds. I'd use it now, but I have to hold up the Fire Shield."

The one of the young dragons tried to break the shield, but got burned. Amber hoped she could last long enough for help to arrive.

------------

Matt could see all the dragons now. He stopped short and Courtney ran into him knocking them all out of the sky. Matt recovered enough to land on his feet. Courtney wasn't so lucky.

"Dammit Matt, why'd you stop!"

"Courtney I want you to go get the Dragon Committee. We're going to need them."

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw the stern look on Matt's face. She nodded her head and turned. She never got to have fun, she thought as she flew off.

"Are you ready to fight Kuwabara?"

"You bet. I've never been more ready."

Matt still holding on to Kuwabara charged into the battle zone.

------------

"How do we defeat these two?" Yusuke said.

"With those fragments they're a lot stronger then us. The only choice is to team up," said Hiei.

Courtney, who was flying overhead, spotted Yusuke and Hiei. She landed in front of them.

"Courtney, what's up?" asked Yusuke.

"Amber and Kurama are in trouble. Matt and Kuwabara are just joining the fight, but they're still out numbered. I'm heading to get the Dragon Committee now," she explained.

"Well then we'll just have to hurry this up," said Yusuke.

"Do you want some help?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't you have to be somewhere," said Hiei.

Courtney sighed and flew off.

"Now here's then plan…," said Yusuke.

"They're bringing in the Dragon Committee?" said Keith confused.

"Neo wanted a war," replied Sugar.

"But they didn't," said Keith point to Yusuke and Hiei.

"They never got a choice in the matter."

"Ok let's do this," said Yusuke.

Yusuke charged at Sugar and Keith. He jumped over Keith and charged for his Spirit Gun.

"Spirit Gun!" he said firing it at Sugar, who was standing behind Keith.

The blast sent her flying. Yusuke landed and turned around quickly. He grabbed Keith as Hiei walked over. He pulled out his sword and pried out the fragment. He, like Kenneth, became nothing, but dust in the wind. The scales became just a pile of old dragon scales once again. Sugar stood up.

"Don't think you've won just yet," she said before taking to the air.

"Come back and fight us," yelled Yusuke.

"Forget her we've got to help the others," said Hiei.

Hiei grabbed the fragment and pocketed it. They ran off in the directionof the fight Amber, Matt, Kurama, and Kuwabara were in.

Chapter 17: Enter Dragon Committee

Courtney landed in front of the Dragon Committee building. She took a deep breath. This was her first time doing anything really important on her own. Everyone was counting on her. She held up her head and walked in.

"You were that young dragon with Amber and Matt," said Artamus.

"Yes sir, I was," Courtney said shakily.

"So tell us why you've come child."

"Amber and the other are in need of you're help. Tons of dragons are attacking them as we speak."

"It is time!" Artamus yelled, "Tell the troops."

"Troops?" asked Courtney.

"Of course, when the Dragon Committee speaks others listen and obey."

Courtney couldn't believe her eyes. Ton of dragons matched out of a room off to the side.

"Let's save a race or two!" said Artamus and the dragons cheered.

------------

A dragon charged the tired Amber, but before he got to her he was blown away. Amber looked over and saw Yusuke and Hiei. She smiled.

"Well look who has joined the fight," said Amber

"You look terrible," said Hiei.

"Well thank you mister obvious for pointed that out. You wouldn't look to great getting jumped by a bunch of dragons ether," said Amber.

"On the upside we've found out where Neo and Eve's hideout is," said Kurama.

"Yeah, but it won't matter if we don't come out of this alive," said Kuwabara.

"Less talking more fighting," said Matt punching a dragon in his face.

Hiei took the fragment out of his pocket and planted it in Amber's tail without her noticing. Several minutes passed before Amber spottedCourtney and a ton dragons.

"Here comes the help," Yusuke said.

"Amber, you and your friend stop the master minds behind this while we take care of things here," said Artamus.

"Be careful," said Amber as Kurama jump on her back.

Amber then grabbed Hiei, Matt grabbed Kuwabara, and Courtney grabbed Yusuke and away they flew.

Chapter 18: Fight at the Old College

They landed in front of an old abandoned building. It was Amber's old college, Laramie County Community College. The college had been abandoned since the dragons attacked it killing almost everyone those who had survived had become dragons themselves. The attack happened sometime after Amber had become a dragon. Seeing it now brought back memories for Amber.

"This place gives me the creeps," said Yusuke.

"No kidding," agreed Kuwabara.

"It's just an old abandoned college," said Courtney.

"That even the people of Cheyenne avoid," mutter Matt.

"Man I hate school," said Yusuke.

"No kidding," agreed Kuwabara again.

Amber, Kurama, and Matt chuckled.

"So what's the story behind this building?" asked Kurama as they start in the old college.

"This 'building' is the old Laramie County Community College. I say old because they've build a new one, though in my days as a human this college was still flourishing. I know because this was my college, but I never finished. I became a dragon. A few years after a large group of dragons attack the school killing allwho they deemed unworthy to be dragons. I would have helped to save the human, but I was still learning how to fight," explaining Amber.

"How terrible," said Yusuke.

"Preying on defenseless people now that's low," said Kuwabara.

"Not all dragon are like that," said Matt, "Anyway, the locals' say that this build is haunted. It's becoming popular with the younger kids. They're always daring each other the enter it."

"Haunted? I'm out of here!" said Kuwabara turning around.

They heard laughing and Kuwabara stopped.

"Poor baby, do you need your bottle?" said Cameron.

"Or a someone to change your dipper," said Rosa.

"You can go if you don't think your man enough to face us," said Sugar.

"We want only the good fighters," said Logan.

"Why you…"

"Now, now Kuwabara don't let them get your goat," said Matt.

"But I don't have I goat. I've a cat though."

"He means don't let them get my so mad, stupid," said Courtney.

"We must all stick together. It's the only chance we have," said Amber ready to fight.

Logan, Cameron, Rosa, and Sugar charged Amber and the others. Amber blocked Logan attack. Kuwabara was sent into a wall by Cameron then he went for Yusuke, who blocked his attack. Kurama blocked Rosa's attack. Hiei was sent into a wall by Sugar then she went after Courtney, but Matt blocked her attack.

Chapter 19: Amber's Shock

Amber swung her tail around hitting Logan in the face her hands were locked in his when she blocked his attack. Logan grabbed Amber ankle with his tail and pulled it up above her head. She hit the ground hard. She glanced around to see how the others were fairing. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed to be doing well against Cameron. Matt and Hiei also seemed to be doing well against Sugar. Kurama let Courtney fight with him against Rosa. Kurama was doing well, but Courtney was having a few problems.

Amber turned her attention back to Logan. He since held her foot in his tail. She wiggled around trying to get her foot free, but it was no use. Her grabbed his leg with her hands and pulled herself closer. She opened her mouth and bit down hard. Even though he was dead she could still taste his blood. He yelped and let go of her then kicked her off his leg. She spit out the blood and stood up. He laughed and lifted his head so high it revealed to small whole in the front on the right side of his neck.

"I remember how you killed me. It really left its mark and I'm going make my own mark on you Amber," he said dropping his head.

Before Amber could do anything Logan's claws were in her throat. Amber felt her blood running down her neck. Logan pressed his free hand against her stomach. Amber squirmed. She could now feel his hand growing warmer. He smile and blasted her in the stomach with his fire power. His claws were ripped from her neck as the blast sent her into a wall. Amber stay there lifting her hand to her stomach. Everyone was watching now. Amber noticed that the whole was closing up. Sure she could heal herself, but this wasn't the case.

"Why aren't you dieing!" yelled Logan.

"Because she can't as long as she keeps the fragment of the Gem of Life in her tail," said Hiei.

"Let's finish this Logan," said Amber pushing off the wall.

"Fine by me," he replied.

Amber charged at Logan swinging a fist towards his face. He caught it in his hand then punched her in the stomach.Now it was her turn to grab his hand. She took the opportunity to grab his tail with hers so that only their legs were free. Her knee came up hitting him in a place she knew would hurt him. He held in his cry of pain. She brought her foot down on his foot. Pride made him just stand there holding all the pain in. Amber kneed him in the stomach and shoved him to the floor face first. She put her foot on him to keep him down. She grabbed the fragment and pulled it out.

Chapter 20: Eve

Amber then dropped to the flood and looked at the other. They'd gone back to fighting she noticed. Matt was now holding on to Sugar and Hiei pull out her fragment. Kurama was hold Rosa and Courtney put out her fragment. Yusuke was hold Cameron and Kuwabara pulled out his fragment. The all turned to dust and old scales. Amber stood up and held out her hand. They put the fragments in her hand. She lifted up her tail.

"You might want to leave that in," said Hiei.

"I won't need it," she said and pulled out the fragment, "beside I don't want these to fall into the wrong hands."

She closed her hand over the fragments crushingthem into dust.

"Now let's get the last two and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," said Kuwabara.

Amber smiled and they walked along the halls. There really was no way to tell were in the building they were. She would have demanded that Logan tell her, but she hadn't thought about that. They walked the halls for half an hour behind them heard a crashing noise.

"What was that?" asked Kuwabara hiding behind the nearest person, which was Courtney.

"We must have disturbed the ghosts in the build with our fighting," she saidsneering at him.

"Courtney!" scolded Matt and Amber at the same time.

They walked on heading towards the room the noise came from. Amber peered inside. It was Eve and she was throwing the desk against the wall. Some needs to go to anger-management, Amber thought. She pushed the door opened and went in. The other followed her in.

"Eve. Your evil days are over so give up," said Matt pushing passed Amber.

"Matt. It's been a long time hasn't it," said Eve.

"Not long enough in my case."

Eve chuckled.

"You would say that wouldn't you."

"Give up Eve."

"How about no."

"Then you're going down."

Matt charged at Eve and punched her in the face. She flew back against the wall and laughed.

"You can't kill what already dead, Matt."

He ignored her and swung his fisted hand towards her face. Amber caught him by the wrist.

"A wise dragon once told me that punching continually only make that dragon tired. Beside Matt, you're not going to defeat her that way. Team work is the key here."

Hiei snuck up beside Eve and grabbed the fragment and pulled it out. Eve became nothing, but a pile of dust and scales. They all just stared at him.

"Why'd you do that for!" demanded Courtney, "I want to fight her."

"We've been fight for a while and we'll need all the strength have to defeat Neo. We still don't know what he's capable of," said Hiei.

He handed the fragment to Amber, who crashed it.

"Well that's the last fragment," said Amber, "Let's go find Neo and end this once and for all."

Chapter 21: The Final Battle

"Find me?" came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Neo standing behind them.

"Neo," said Amber, "I'd give to a warning and a chance to end this without a fight, but everything I say to get you to stop this nonsense would be a waste of energy, wouldn't it?"

He chuckle.

"It would."

"Then let's skip the talk and get straight to the action."

"Fine by me."

Neo charge at them.

"Get ready guys."

Neo jumped into the air then using his feet knocked toMatt and Amber into a wall. He swung his tail around hitting Courtney and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara charged at him fisting up their hand as Hiei drew his sword and charged.. They swung at him. Neo duck and Yusuke's fist connected to Kuwabara's face and Kuwabara's fist connected to Yusuke's face. Neo's tail hit Hiei hard and they all went flying.

"This guy's good," said Matt helping Amber to her feet.

"It's not hard to believe that his Eve's brother is it?"

"Good fighter, evil stare, and want to destroy all human life…I'd say that you're right."

------------

Artamus punched yet another dragon in the face. For an old dragon he fought like he did in his prime. Then again age never matter when it came down to dragons. He punched another dragon in the face.

"How do you thinkAmber andher friends are doing?" asked Hector.

"Who cares they got us into this mess," said Vicky.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," Artamus said.

Vicky hit a dragon with her tail.

"I hope they kill each other. They all hoodlums in my mind," she put in.

"Much like you back in the day," muttered Hector.

"What was that I didn't catch it?" yelled Vicky.

Artamus chuckle and punched another dragon in the face.

------------

Amber, Yusuke, Courtney, and Kuwabara got the job of distracting Neo while Matt, Hiei, and Kurama came up with a plan.

"How come we get all the work while they sit around?" complained Kuwabara.

"They're not sitting around they're standing and they doing it so you'll asked that question," said Courtney.

"Be nice Courtney," scolded Amber.

A fireball flew over Amber's shoulder hitting Neo. Hiei and Kurama ran by her Hiei's sword running Neo through and Kurama's Rose Whip slicing Neo to pieces.

"And you guys said we dragons were inhumane," said Amber.

"We're not human, we're toon demons," said Kurama.

Amber glace at what once had been Neo.

"Shall we see how the war is coming along," said Amber.

They nodded and flew back. When they got there they could see the young dragon flying away.

"Artamus?" said Amber.

"Those young dragons couldn't stand the heat."

"So the wars over?" asked Courtney.

"Yep."

Amber yawned.

"Let's go home and get some sleep," she said.

Amber, Matt, and Courtney said their good-byes to Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara and flew home.

Chapter 22: Bonus Chapter

Matt ran passed Amber and Courtney chasing his newest students. Amber held a baby dragon, her son, in her arms gently rocking him while watching Matt. Matt now had five students. Four of them were girl and one was a boy. One of the girls had blond hair and scales and green eyes. Another girl had red hair and scales and blue eyes. Another girl had brown hair and scales and brown eyes. The last had brown hair and scales and blue eyes. The boy had red hair and scales and blue eyes. One of the girls went into the bathroom, another into a bedroom, another into another bedroom, and the last into the last bedroom. The boy hadn't been so lucky and end up getting caught.

"I got you now Mark," said Matt as he grabbed the young dragon.

Mark bit Matt, who swore out loud. One of the girls opened a door and Mark escaped into it.

"You were right Amber," said Courtney, "They are worst then me."

Courtney handed Amber five bucks. Amber smiled.

"I've missed having money."

Courtney laughed.

"Then you're glad that the human and dragon are getting along."

"Of course Courtney of course," said Amber sitting back.

She and Courtney continued to watch Matt fight the five young dragons.

The End.


End file.
